


天鹅

by Unitty0707



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom!Nero, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, both are ballerinas, don't know what i'm talking about, my poor English, top!V, 双性转, 尼禄受, 新V攻, 芭蕾舞者pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unitty0707/pseuds/Unitty0707
Summary: 练功房，夜深人静，私自加练被憧憬的前辈发现了——你懂我的意思吧？





	天鹅

**Author's Note:**

> 全文3500+
> 
> *双性转注意  
*双芭蕾舞者注意  
*没头没尾注意  
*芭蕾部分相关都是我在瞎扯注意
> 
> 如果可以的话>>>

V还是穿着今天早上两人偶遇是穿着的黑色衬衫，她没有围那条灰色的围巾，扣子比起早上也多解了一颗，骨瓷般白皙脖颈向下延伸，隐没在平滑的黑色丝绸下。V换上了足尖鞋，鞋尖在地板上的声音在尼禄耳中仿佛轰然作响的定音鼓，沉重地叩击着她的心。

尼禄没敢抬眼，她死死地盯着地板，试图平复自己慌乱的心跳，却完全是徒劳——因为随着V的走近，由哑光面料制成的弹力裤包裹的小腿也闯进了她的视线：那平滑有力的流线，在灯光下缓慢起伏的肌肉群——尼禄不由得联想到那些危险的猫科猎手。 

优雅地，缓慢地，她朝她走来，在这个暗流涌动的夜晚。

尼禄几乎要被迷惑了，她下意识地往后靠，却忘记了身后就是镜子。后背的寒冷让她清醒过来，白天V刻薄的恶语，晚上加练又被抓个正着，屈辱和怒意灼烧着她的心，她猛地抬头：“你都看到了吧，你肯定看到了。想必在你眼里我刚刚一定如同拙劣的、不堪的——”

“是的，在我眼里，你确实就是一只可悲的丑小鸭。”V冷冷地打断她，“自我第一次看见你跳《天鹅湖》起就是这样。”

黑直发的女人毫不留情地挥剑，划破尼禄精心修饰却不堪一击的表面，剑尖直指内里：“笨拙的，对我的模仿。”

尼禄脑内轰然作响，愤怒压过了屈辱，她想咆哮，想要立刻站起来扭断V脆弱的颈项，她知道她做得到。

但是她一句话也说不出来，一动也不能动——因为那是事实，尼禄·斯巴达的奥杰塔是确确实实的赝品。女孩死死地盯着V完美无瑕的脸，女人的看着她眼神毫无讥讽之意，平静无波，仿佛刚才只是在问她晚饭吃什么，用她惯常冷淡低沉的音调。

V摸出一根皮筋束起头发。当马尾辫顺从地垂在她的腰间时，她又开口了：“既然你在模仿我，你现在就好好看着吧。我的《天鹅湖》。”

在尼禄惊惧的目光中，V跳起了她无数次在现实和梦境里临摹的舞段。她是怎么知道的？为什么会知道？尼禄没有答案，只有一阵一阵的寒意从与镜子相贴的地方蔓延开来，女孩咬住下唇，手指紧紧攥在一起。

她正面临一场最严苛而最优雅的审判。

第二幕，白天鹅轻扇羽翼，优雅地降落在王子面前。V卷起了袖子，她极具线条感的白皙小臂裸露在外，扇动着，尼禄一度以为会从那上面落下纯白的羽毛。

白天鹅双人舞，当不存在的王子环住奥杰塔时，她蹙眉、仰头，而后退离了王子的怀抱。V向后转身，她和尼禄短暂地对视了，女人的目光沉静且肃穆，“我将自己交付于你，”尼禄仿佛听到了她的低语，“我深切地爱着你，请求你救赎我。”

当魔王出现，带走白天鹅时，V苍白消瘦的面颊上，显露出的哀婉无助刺痛了尼禄。女人弯腰，将手轻搭在女孩的肩上，尼禄可以从V宽松的衬衫领子里，隐约窥见她的胸口。

V刻意地避开了第三幕的黑天鹅，直接跳到了第四幕的天鹅之死。当V将要把手再次放到尼禄耳旁时，女孩终于受不了了，狠狠打开了首席舞者的手臂。

尼禄站了起来，近乎崩溃地大喊：“生气我拙劣的模仿就直说吧！鄙弃没有自己风格的丑小鸭就直说吧！但即使这样，我还是一个舞者！”

银发的女孩自暴自弃地垂下头，近乎糟蹋地扯住了自己的头发：“我是一个芭蕾舞者啊……”

V终于停止了舞蹈，她沉静优雅地站在离尼禄约一米远的地方，少女挫败又无助的脆弱模样似乎没有打动她一分。

接着，女人张开双臂，对此刻她唯一的观众鞠躬示意：

“这是我的天鹅湖，尼禄小姐。”

尼禄听到她刻意加重了“我的”，她精致无暇面庞上此刻肯定勾着完胜的微笑吧，少女绝望的想。可V接下来的动作却让她彻底愣住了——

她单膝跪地，漆黑的发滑落，柔顺地垂在耳畔，面对无措的少女发出了邀请：“现在，请让我看看属于你的《天鹅湖》吧。”

尼禄放开了抓着头发的手，她抬起头，怔怔地看着V。

“我的舞蹈……”她喃喃。

“是的，你的舞蹈。”V耐心地重复，女人站起来，不紧不慢地梳理有些凌乱的发丝。然后她再一次对着尼禄伸出手：“男舞者们漂亮有力的旁腿转对我来说有些难度，但一根尽职尽责的人肉把杆是没问题的。”

“呃……”

V叹气：“我想我们说的都是英文。”她靠近尼禄，扶住了少女的腰，略强硬地让她转过身，让她面朝镜子，“我来演王子，虽然以我现在的装束来说，魔王更适合我一些。”

尼禄？尼禄什么也没听进去，沉浸在回忆里的她刚刚回过神，就被腰间的暖意吓得僵住了。后背其他位置的寒凉让V手掌的温暖更为明显，她能借着这温度想象出身后高挑女性修长的手指，甚至于描绘出她掌心回旋盘桓的纹路。

V附在尼禄的耳畔，看着镜子里女孩纤细的腰肢，忍不住用手捏了捏：“你不是从小学芭蕾的孩子吧？”嘴里呼出的气全部跑进女孩的耳朵里。 

尼禄耳尖泛红，面上倒是看不出什么：“不是也和你没关系。”

女孩冷淡的态度反而逗笑了V：“之前看你的《舞姬》就这么想了，是体操一类的运动吧，虽然瑜伽和杂技也可以有这样的柔软程度，但和你不太相称呢……”

“不过你本来可以冲击奥林匹克的吧？问什么学芭蕾？”

“可以不要再窥探别人的秘密了吗！也不要再碰我的腰了！女人的身体也是秘密！！”尼禄粗声粗气地发这牢骚，却也没有离开V的怀抱，仍然半靠着年长女人。

女孩又看了眼镜子里的V，心里咬牙切齿：要是没有你我现在说不定就已经站在奥林匹克的领奖台上了，你这该死的——

“天鹅。”尼禄说。

V挑眉，但她很快反应过来尼禄是在回答她先前的问题：“《天鹅湖》？”

“嗯，”尼禄轻轻点头，转过身面对高挑的女性。她终于收住了那些在心里乱撞的情绪，认真地注视着V，“是一位十分优秀的舞者所演绎的天鹅湖让我选择了芭蕾。”

V注意到尼禄幼稚的掩饰手段，但她没有在意：“那么，尼禄小姐，你应该知道，一味的模仿是最无意义的。”V放开怀里的少女，退回到她原先的位置，再次以审视的目光看着尼禄。

这称不上友善的目光让尼禄感到一丝不安，“况且你的核心肌群确实有些弱了，虽然你的稳定性和软开度几乎无人能敌，但是仅凭这些还绝对——”

V拉长声音，

“打败我。”

尼禄恨透了V游刃有余的模样，这次也不例外，女孩好不容易平复的心又掀起了火焰。

真是够了！尼禄暗暗磨牙，足下却稳稳地立了起来。

“打不败你？那你就好好看着吧！我的，属于我的天鹅！”尼禄抬手，指尖擦过V黑色的衬衫。

王子也好，魔王也罢，我一定要让你屈服！

再次扮演奥杰塔在只会让她再次一败涂地，那么只有奥黛尔！ 

在铜管和弦乐并行而下的引子中，邪恶傲慢的黑天鹅扇动翅翼，带着肉欲性感的旋风降临。

尼禄扬起下巴，露出妩媚的微笑，她前来这场愚蠢无聊的舞会，目的只有一个：引诱。她要击碎王子对白天鹅不堪一击的迷恋，让王子臣服在她的足尖鞋下。

她踏着急促的快板，做出和奥杰塔相似的姿态，却带着不可视的恶意，散发着不同于白天鹅的，引人战栗的魅力。

尼禄交叠双手，不同于下一个动作下跪奉献一切的白天鹅，作为黑天鹅，她高昂着头，慢条斯理地舞动着双臂。她踮着脚，小碎步地后退着，不理会王子的殷勤。

V配合地追寻着尼禄的步伐，她伸出手，哀求着面前美艳的心上人的垂青。

王子的渴求极大地取悦了黑天鹅，尼禄微笑着，她旋转，扬翅，肆无忌惮地挥洒自己的魅力。她知道王子会乖乖地咬钩，奥黛尔的胜利从出现在舞台的第一刻起就注定了。

尼禄突然收起笑容。无聊，奥黛尔想，太无趣了，这样浅薄无聊的男人如此这般便轻易到手，太无聊了。尼禄眼前构造出来的王子的形象模糊了，她漫无目的地旋转着，旋转着。

又是一个旋转，然后，她看到了——

——黑发黑衣的魔王，她的合作者，这一次无趣旅途中的有趣的家伙，尼禄记得她单膝下跪发出的，诚恳的邀约，还有她温和的微笑和她柔顺垂下的黑发。可现在，她站在离自己稍远的舞台的另一侧，面容平静近乎冷漠，无褒美之意也无惊艳之情。

黑天鹅不想要看到，也不允许看到观众枯井似的反应。

是不够吗？是不够吧。我的美艳还不到可以使她为我倾倒的地步。那么就继续舞动吧，为了魔王，为了她。耀眼地，傲慢地，踏碎魔王冷静自持的面具——

——让她沉迷于我！

漆黑的火焰燃烧地更猛烈了，尼禄勾起娇媚的笑，她轻盈地迈步，对面前的魔王伸出手。

V被尼禄脱离剧本的动作难住了，她看得出来，现在尼禄眼中的自己，并非王子。但是迟疑仅持续了一瞬间，她还是接受了银发女孩的邀请。

毕竟，这样战意强烈的邀约，不能不回应啊。

她们在每一次的旋转中双目对视，在每一次的擦肩而过中欲言又止。手与手的交叠，肌肤与肌肤的接触，都有无色的火花，无形的电流穿过。

尼禄几乎要溺亡在过度的感知中，她从来没有如此酣畅淋漓的舞蹈，像是经历一场古老的祭天，种子生长的麻痒感在她身体的每个角落蔓延开来，像是刺青，又好似图腾。

一直盘旋在体内的寒冷被扫清了，尼禄感觉自己的双臂从未如此柔软灵动过，那是跳着蛇舞的尼基娅也做不到的灵活，她的指尖仿佛真的变成了天鹅柔软而坚韧的翎羽。

她再一次和V擦肩而过，这次，她从V睁大的眼中，从她勾起的嘴角中读到了：

我的尼禄，我亲爱的黑天鹅，我已为你倾倒。

尼禄的大脑拉响了警报，宣告着躯体的不堪重负，可是她却开始做起了之前失败的平转。

不去纠结什么动作，不去考虑什么力量，只是竭力地旋转，让离心力带动全身，牵动每一条肌肉，带动每一根骨骼，甩动每一条神经，让血液狠狠地浇在血管内壁！

见鬼去吧！都见鬼去吧！她无声的大喊。

最后，在铜管和弦乐盛大而华丽的高亢落幕中，尼禄瘫软在V的怀里，胸口剧烈起伏着。她感到V从身后怀住自己无力的身体，双手交叠在她颤动的小腹。

她们平静地交换着气息。

——————————————————

（没了


End file.
